


论心形草对混血儿的副作用

by Babyzebra



Category: Black Panther (2018), 黑豹 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 02:22:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14632095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babyzebra/pseuds/Babyzebra
Summary: 3p





	论心形草对混血儿的副作用

4

3p，预警！  
这不是演习，这不是演习！

 

T'challa刚洗完澡，习惯穿袍子的他只穿着一件丝质睡袍湿漉漉的走出来。N'jadaka缓慢的舔了舔口中的尖牙，像看到最美味的猎物一样扑向T'challa。

他美好的猎物根本不知道今晚会发生什么。

N'jadaka幼猫般的用鼻子和嘴唇蹭T'challa优美的颈子和脸颊，还不时发出猫一样的呼噜声。单纯的T'challa被他蹭的浑身发软，却没有推开他。N'jadaka感觉到对方的放松，他得寸进尺地伸出舌头小口小口的舔T'challa的耳垂，后来模拟性交的动作在他耳朵里进进出出。

T'challa隐隐觉得这样是不对的，但在看到N'jadaka猫儿一样的眼睛后相信这种行为只是猫科动物表达喜欢而已。他甚至在对方在他嘴角小口舔舐试探着的时候亲了回去。

下一秒他就被推到墙上，N'jadaka摁着他的双手，像是要把他吃掉一样的跟他接吻。T'challa从没被这么激烈的舌吻过，他几乎无法呼吸，只好咬了对方一口。分开的时候，他的嘴唇又湿又肿。

N'jadaka用手指舔了舔被咬的下唇，血的味道唤醒他野兽的本能。眼前的T'challa就是他的雌兽，他要从背后贯穿他，成结，把他的肚子灌满，最好能操到他怀上自己的小豹子。N'jadaka撕开T'challa碍事的睡袍，绑住他企图反抗的双手，把喘息着哀求“不要”的猎物翻身抵在墙上。他一只手掐住那人纤细的腰肢用勃起的阴茎在股缝里滑动。

“舔湿他们，不然你会疼的。” N'jadaka把两根手指伸进T'challa口中，体贴的语气配合着近乎残忍的动作。他把手指伸的很深，让对方闭不上嘴只能乖乖的舔，T'challa的口水顺着脖子流到胸前，让他的身体泛着情色的光泽。N'jadaka把湿淋淋的手指拔出来，探入对方的后庭。他的阴茎已经硬的难受，但是他得耐着性子让这个诱人的猎物适应，第一次要留下好的印象，以后的下半身才能更加幸福。

他的手指缓慢的进出在T'challa的后穴，炙热湿润的内壁吸附着他的手指。N'jadaka有点儿按耐不住了。他试探着用比手指大了不知道多少的龟头挤进那羞涩的小洞。他能感觉到身下的猎物在因为疼痛而颤抖。好心的亲吻着对方的后颈和耳垂，闲下来的手握住对方的阴茎。T'challa的耳垂和后颈非常敏感，他的阴茎在堂弟的手里不知不觉的勃起。

也正是这片刻的情动，N'jadaka的阴茎得以长驱直入到T'challa紧致的身体里。他们同时发出舒服的感叹。奇怪的是，N'jadaka带着倒刺的阴茎没有让他疼痛，反而取悦到了他体内的每一处。堂哥和堂弟都觉得疑惑，与T'challa的沉默不同，堂弟很不要脸的调笑：“看，你的身体就是为了接纳我而制造的。”

N'jadaka清晰的感觉到堂哥禁欲的身体因为这句话而变得无比湿润，仿佛一汪温泉，连他手里之前软趴趴的阴茎都变得坚挺起来。他在对方泛红的耳边呢喃：“小国王，你的身体真的很淫荡。” 他拔出整根阴茎，龟头抵在一开一合的小口，又发狠的一整根捅进去。

“全吃掉了呢！”

“啊……不…不是这样…的”T'challa呻吟着反驳，被操开的身体汁水四溅，体液被N'jadaka的巨大阴茎挤出来又捅回去，浑身，尤其下面的小口泛着红，大眼睛里充盈着被快感吞没的泪水。

看上去既诱人又可怜。

而Erik进门就看到了诱人的被自己操开的堂哥。他不想承认自己的阴茎在这一刻勃起了；可是N'jadaka看到并指了出来。

“你硬了，Erik。” N'jadaka继续大开大合的操干着因为紧张而内壁不停收缩的堂哥，坏心眼的扭着T‘challa的下巴好方便Erik更好的看到他沉浸肉欲的淫荡模样。

“不…Erik…不要看…唔…”T'challa的身体明显因为有第三者的观看而变的异常敏感，他害怕自己的肚子就要被对方巨大的阴茎捅穿了。他的堂弟大发慈悲的把绑在身后的手松开，却强迫他把一只手按在肚子上。

“堂哥，能摸到我吧？你把我含的好深。”N'jadaka变换着角度的操他，不时侧脸看撑着小帐篷的旁观者Erik。

在T'challa确信这位视他为仇人的堂弟只会旁观的时候，Erik向他们走过来，他一边走一边拉开裤子拉链，让憋了很久的坚挺在最后弹了出来，打在堂哥难以置信的脸上。N'jadaka与Erik交换了一个眼神，他按住T'challa的腰肢；做为黑豹的堂哥果然身体柔软，竟然可以保持着被N'jadaka站着后入的姿势把Erik的阴茎含在嘴里。

“不要咬我，用你的舌头舔，T'challa，我知道你是个聪明人。”Erik捧着堂哥的脸，把阴茎送到他微张的口中。现在T'challa一点儿呻吟声也发不出来了，房间里性交的声音在安静的环境中无限放大。

“听，你下面的小嘴喜欢的不得了。”N'jadaka故意让他们连接的地方发出羞耻的声音。他快要成结了，金钱豹把自己送到对方身体的最深处，阴茎低端的结在对方的内壁里变大。T'challa的身体又酸又胀，他觉得自己可能会被撑破的。一波接一波的金钱豹种子冲击洗刷着他的身体，T'challa被操到高潮了，他射在N'dajaka的手里。

T'challa从未被操到高潮，爽到差点咬掉Erik的阴茎。Erik及时把小弟弟解救出来，N'jadaka看好戏的笑出声，然后把软下来的阴茎从T'challa湿哒哒的身体里拔出来。

男人高潮后总是会变得很懒，T'challa几乎扑倒在Erik身上，他的皮肤很烫也很软，被抱住的时候像只发情的猫。Erik把T'challa抱到床上，打开他的双腿，将硬到不行还没有解放的阴茎塞了进去。

“啊……”T'challa连呻吟的力气似乎都没有了，他想推开Erik可是N'jadaka抓住了他的手臂，金钱豹把又勃起的滚烫阴茎插入他的口中。

“被操得这么爽吗？都这么湿了。”Erik抓着T'challa纤细的脚踝发狠地操他。刚高潮过的身体格外敏感，没一会儿肠道收缩着又要射精。没有什么比看到高贵的小国王被操的乱成一团的样子更刺激的了，他的阴茎在小国王的身体里涨的更大，被精液洗刷过的内壁吮吸着他的阴茎直到Erik也把所有的精液浇灌进去。

于此同时，N'jadaka也把种子射了出来，不过是这次是射在T'challa漂亮的脸蛋上。被操到两次射精的小国王脑海中一片空白，他下意识的舔唇，甚至把流到嘴边的金钱豹精液也一并吃了下去。

“真贪心啊。”Erik抽出疲软的阴茎，居高临下的欣赏着禁欲的T'challa淫荡却不自知的模样。

N'jadaka恢复到之前贴心小天使的样子，他把T'challa高潮后异常柔软的身体抱在怀里，尾巴缠住那人的大腿根，在听到对方疲惫的“不要了”之后，笑着吻了吻他的耳垂。被忽视的Erik不甘示弱地在T'challa身后躺下，孩子气地试图拿开金钱豹的尾巴。

“最好把他清理干净吧？”Erik此刻很懒，可是他担心被精液灌满的堂哥明天会发烧。

“不用，清理掉就怀不上小豹子了。” N'jadaka不知道是开玩笑还是认真的。

不过鉴于夹在中间的小国王已经累的睡着了，两人也就没再问下去。他们相拥而睡，平静而祥和。

————完—————

Shuri看着挺了个大肚子的T'challa，脑子似乎不够使了。

所以心形草对纯血的副作用是可以怀孕？

并不是呢！

哈哈哈哈哈哈


End file.
